New York City, Here we Come
by Azulira
Summary: It's been a while since the Kishin was completely dealt away with, and Lord Death has decided to give the gang a vacation during the summer to New York City, Unfortunately for Spirit, he won't be the only chauffeur. At least he will be driving a different RV then Stein. We should probably make sure he doesn't pick up a hitchhiker... Pairings are KidxCrona, SoMa, TsuStar and more.
1. Chapter 1

Road trip. DtKxCrona chap 1

Lord Death sighed, even though it had been over a year since the Kishin Asura had been destroyed he was still swamped with paperwork. Don't get him wrong, he was immensenly glad that Asura had been defeated, he only wished paperwork wasn't so hard. He looked over at one of his best friends, his employee, and one of his Death-scythes, Spirit. He spoke up in his usual falsetto, "Spirit, I think the group that personally dealt with Asura should get a vacation. They deserve it, and they didn't get one last summer. I want you to chaperone them."

"Sir, who will help you with the paperwork and the other stuff?"

"Marie is still living with Stein you know, I can call her in."

"Really? I figured she would have left already. And I can't take care of 7 kids! Where would we even go?"

Shinigami sighed, Spirit could be so thick headed... "Spirit, your not gonna be taking care of them alone. I'll call Stein and he'll chaperone them too."

Spirit began wailing, "But Stein will cut me up and dissect me in the middle of the night, just so he can see what being a death-scythe does to the anatomy of... other scythes," Spirit began to chuckle, sounding very creepy and evil.

Death exclaimed, "REAPER CHOP!" and delivered on this, then continued speaking, "Spirit you will not convince Stein to dissect your daughter's partner, under any circumstances."

"BUT THAT LITTLE FREAK CALLED MY DARLING DAUGHTER UNATTRACT-"

"REAPER CHOP!" Needless to say Spirit was out cold, and Lord Death rubbed where his temples should be. He then called up Stein using his mirror.. Unfortunately Marie answered. She started talking but to be honest he tuned her out the second she said hello. He really couldn't deal with her, so he waited for her lips to stop moving, then started in, "Marie, I'm going to need Stein on an important mission this summer, as well as Spirit, so you're going to have come in this summer. Now may I speak to Stein?"

"Of course Lord Death!" She walked out of view, then screamed "STEIN! LORD DEATH WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU!" It was so loud that Death had to cover his ears.

Stein appeared on the screen, taking a slow drag on the cigarrete, then asked, "Yes Lord Death? Please make this quick. I need to prepare my final exam. I need to decide whether to do the cat dissection, or maybe the lamprey... I could do the hawk... What do you think?"

Shinigami sighed, why did everyone he work with have to be so annoying. He took a quick glimpse at the cloack on Stein's wall... That expained it... It was 9:30 on a Saturday and he hadn't had any caffeine. "Yeah, hawk I guess. Anyway I need for you to chaperone sev- eight students on a trip to New York City. This trip will compose of you, Spirit, the students that defeated Asura, and Crona. She's going because I need to iron out the details of where she will be staying."

"Sir, I figured she would be staying with me and Marie? At least untill she turns 21."

"Stein, she's going on this trip. I need to consult with Marie on this." At this point Spirit woke up, and stood by Death's side, who continued to speak, "You two will each be driving and RV. Spirit, yours will be Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul and Maka. Stein will be escorting my Kiddo, his weapons, and Crona."

Spirit looked at Stein, "I'll tell my group if you tell yours?"

"Agreed." 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HERE'S JOHNNY! And By Johnny, I mean the next chapter of **_**New York City, Here We Come**_**, which supports the pairing DtK x Crona. I will simply state for you all that there is a surprise for Spirit in a later chapter that nearly gives him a heart attack. It may (or may not) involve Soul, Maka, Stein, and someone else Spirit knows well. (No, it's not the hookers.) Now, without further ado, here is, CHAPTER 2!**

Spirit skipped merrily down the street with a bag in his hand, as if he were a prepubescent girl going to the mall. He was going to go see HIS DARLING MAKA! He walked up to his daughter's door and rang on the doorbell a few times. And he waited…. More waiting… WHAT IF MAKA HATED HIM? SHE MUST HATE HIM, WHY ELSE WOULDN'T HIS LOVELY DAUGHTER ANSWER THE DOOR FOR HIM! Spirit broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably on the welcome mat, when the sexy kitty answered the door. "Oh, hey Spirit, are you here for Maka?" she asked, not at all phased by the grown man's break down. Said 'man' nodded and looked up at Blair, who answered "She went to Black*Star and Tsubaki's place with Soul." He jumped up and hugged Blair, then skipped merrily down the street to the annoying meister's house.

When he arrived, he heard Soul and Black*Star yelling at each other. Knowing he wouldn't be heard he simply opened the door and walked in. What he saw was…. Slightly disturbing to say the least. Soul and Black*Star, covered in grease… In a pair of booty shorts with no shirt, with flour spots randomly on each of them and all over the floor… Oh god he was going to need a therapist after the trip. He cleared his throat and got the attention of both boys, and Maka and Tsubaki open the doors from the inside of the closets; Does he event want to know?; and spoke, "I'm just gonna ignore all this… Anyway Lord Death has graciously granted me the opportunity to spend some lovely time with my perfect daughter on a roadtrip, as long as I bring the rest of the group who fought the Kishin… Oh and Crona too." There were several different exclamations, most of which also somehow involved an explanation to there situation. The Death-Scythe sighed, and handed Maka the bag "Oh and Maka darling, I got a free copy of this book I thought you might like. It's a 'documentation of several soul types' or something like that. I had to participate as Lord Death's personal weapon… Any way we leave next Sunday at 2:30 pm. If you aren't there and you're not Maka, we leave without you." They all sighed as Spirit skipped merrily out.

Things went a bit more... smoothly… with the good doctor. He and Crona simply walked to Gallows Manor and used each knocker, at the same time of course, and the doors opened to reveal Death the Kid in the exact middle, with Patty or Liz on either side. Crona looked down and played with the hem of her new plain black shirt that Ms. Marie had gotten for her, because she couldn't deal with the warm sensation in her cheeks… Probably due to Kid's being shirtless and Liz or Patty trying to, as it appeared, put a tye-dye shirt on him. "YOU WILL NOT PUT THAT ABOMINATION ON ME!" They hadn't even noticed their guests… how rude! "Come on Kid! Your therapist wants to expand your comfort zone!"

Kid glared at the elder sister, "THAT MISERABLE CREATON WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD TASTE IF IT BIT HIS BOTTOM!"

Patty giggled at this, and then saw their guests, "Hi Crona, Hi creepy dissection guy who hasn't done a giraffe yet!" Stein sighed, but Kid saw an opportunity. By opportunity, he did mean hiding behind the blushing girl that was looking down at the ground. "HIDE ME CRONA! THEY'RE MAD PEOPLE!"

Stein sighed, he really shouldn't have expected it to be easy. He picked up the boy that was hiding behind the girl that he saw as his daughter, and tossed him between the Thompsons. "Lord Death said we were taking those that fought the Kishin on a road trip to New York City." Liz and Patty were excited, heading back around their old stomping grounds ought to be fun. Kid mumbled something about preferring to have gone to the more symmetrical Paris. "We're leaving the Sunday after school is out at 2:30 . And I will leave without you." With that, he took his daughter, or as close to a daughter as he had, and went home. Then probably going to meet up with Spirit at the bar under a pretense of planning.

**A/N: And there you have Chapter 2! It was originally supposed to be in the same Chapter as Chapter 1, but things change. Next chapter we head off for New York City! This is Futurestories, and I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Oh no, that's not the right sign off! NO GIVE ME 5 MORE SECON- **


End file.
